


Nothing is More Memorable Then a Smell

by RedRidingStiles



Series: Sterek Shorts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Goblins, Growly Derek Hale, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, POV Derek Hale, Scent Marking, Scenting, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Top Derek, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles
Summary: Derek sometimes forgets that his wolf side and his human side don’t like to co-exist in rational behavior.





	Nothing is More Memorable Then a Smell

**Author's Note:**

> short smut enjoy

Derek sometimes forgets that his wolf side and his human side don’t like to co-exist in rational behavior.

“It’s like -15 degrees out here, I’m probably going to die of hypothermia. I’m pretty sure my toes are already frozen I can’t feel them anymore do you think Melissa will have to cut them off of me-“

“If you don’t shut up I’m going to cut them off and feed them to you.” Derek cuts in, ducking under a low branch and rolling his eyes when Stiles just continued on. It was like he didn’t even take Derek’s threats seriously anymore.

“Says the werewolf who can’t even feel how freaking cold it is. Don’t think I don’t know that leather jacket isn’t just to make you look like a badass.” Stiles replies, huffing a little as he tried to keep up with Derek’s long strides. “I’m going to die out here, not even by the hands of whatever supernatural deadly creature that has decided to come to Beacon Hills this week. No, I’m going to be killed by Mother Nature herself-“ Stiles flares as Derek stops right in front of him, the leather jacket Derek had been wearing being tossed directly in his face.

“If you complain one more time about dying because of the cold I will cut out your tongue and make you wear it as a necklace.” Derek growls, turning back around and continuing his way deeper into the woods. Stiles trips over himself as he struggles to tug on the jacket and walk at the same time, his mouth seeming the only thing that can keep up with Derek.

“What color chain would you get for it? I feel like I’m more of a silver person-“

“Stiles, shut. Up.”

**

Derek doesn’t get his jacket back, which he should have expected from all the times he hears Scott complain of Stiles borrowing his stuff and taking forever to return it, if he ever even does. The thing is, he sees Stiles wearing it _all the time_. And maybe Derek should have asked for it back the first time he had seen Stiles wearing it at the pack meeting after that night in the woods because now Stiles’ scent is going to be all over his jacket but the thing is _Derek’s_ scent is all over the jacket. Every time he sees Stiles in it he only has to take a small sniff of the air to get that soft earthy smell of Stiles and his own scent mixed together and it makes Derek’s inner wolf calm. He knows he should say something and get it back but every time he opens his mouth to do so he can’t seem to find the words. So Derek doesn’t really see the harm in letting Stiles wear it if his wolf is happy about it. Hell it might even make Stiles safer having an Alpha’s scent on him. God knows the boy needs all the help he can get in that department.

**

“What are you doing.”

Stiles’ head shoots up from where he is bent over going through Derek’s drawers, his chest is bare, little beads of water running down from his still damp hair onto his pale skin. There’s a towel hanging loosely from his hips that looks in danger of falling off any second and Derek, stares. Hard. He can’t help it really because Stiles smells like his shampoo and his body wash and his wolf is going crazy inside and Stiles is just standing there with an unimpressed frown as he holds up a shirt and a pair of sweatpants in one hand.

“ _Someone_ , I won’t name any names, got gross green blood all over my clothes when they were ripping apart an ugly little goblin creature and now my favorite shirt is ruined. So I’m borrowing some of your clothes.” Stiles explains, his free hand tugging the towel up higher when it threats to slip as he walks over to the bathroom. Derek knows he may have gone a little overboard when he killed the goblin but it had Stiles pinned to the ground and Derek had smelled the fear and anger wavering off of Stiles from a mile away. Derek doesn’t even remember shifting into his wolf form, just the smell of Stiles panic and then blood and relief.

“You need to be more careful.” Is all Derek says in reply. Stiles turns to him with a smirk, his hair still dripping water down his forehead and neck. Derek can’t really stop watching it slide down his chest.

“Why would I be careful when I know the big bad alpha will always be there to save me. My plan worked perfectly, Sourwolf.”

Derek, doesn’t know what to say to that. He hates that about Stiles, hates that he always makes him speechless. His wolf can’t help but feel proud that Stiles feels so comfortable putting his safety in Derek’s hands though. He can’t even be mad when all Derek can smell is himself on Stiles and the fact the boy is about to put on Derek’s clothes and probably never give them back afterwards, his chest feels warm and his wolf feel like doing something dramatic like claiming Stiles for himself. It’s whatever. Derek is handling it.

**

“Stiles, _fuck_.”

So Derek isn’t handling this. He thinks he might actually be going a tiny bit insane if he’s being honest with himself. They had just gotten back from the preserve, the whole pack tired and bruised from the fight with the goblin king and almost everyone had piled onto the floor in Derek’s living room for a pack cuddle. Except for Stiles. _Stiles_ , who had decided to curl up in Derek’s bed.

“Shhh, sourwolf, I’m trying to sleep,” Stiles mutters into the pillow, rubbing his cheek into the fabric as he makes himself comfortable. Derek’s senses are going into overdrive, he tries not to sniff the air knowing all he’ll smell is _Stiles Stiles Stiles_.

“Stiles,” Derek actually growls. He can’t-he doesn’t even know what to do. The wolf in him is telling him to climb onto the bed and hold the younger boy against him and never let him leave while his head is telling him to get his shit together and make the boy get out of his room before he _does_ listen to his wolf.

“I’m not moving, so either get in or go away so I can sleep.” Stiles grumbles, not even opening his eyes as he speaks.

Derek stands in the doorway with his fist clenched at his side. His jaw feels like it’s wired shut so tight he thinks he might actually break his teeth. Stiles is acting like it’s _his_ bed. Like _Derek_ is the one being unreasonable and looking so soft and sleepy and _fuck_.

“Stiles,” Derek repeats, taking a threatening step towards the bed. The boy groans loudly and rolls over sitting up, making Derek let out a breath of relief that Stiles was finally listening to him. Or so he thought till the freckled boy pulled his shirt off his skinny body, _Derek’s_ shirt, and tosses it at the Alpha’s head just to go back to cuddling Derek’s pillow. His nose is assaulted with their mixed scents immediately making Derek feel like he was just hit by a bus. It smelled so good, so perfect, so _right_. Derek will admit, only to himself, they he may have not handled the situation as well as he should have. Sue him.

“Do you ever fucking listen?” Derek snarls, ripping the covers off of Stiles’ body and grabbing the boy by the ankles to pull him down the bed. Stiles gasps in surprise as his legs now dangle off the end of the bed, feeling Derek’s strong body trap him against the mattress a moment later.

“Do you know what you’re doing? Do you realize what you’re doing to me?” Derek demands to know, his breathing hot in Stiles’ ear. The smaller boy sucks in a shaky breath, knowing Derek’s werewolf ears can hear how fast his heart is hammering in his chest; can probably smell the arousing seeping off of him.

“I’m not quite sure what you’re referring to but I’m sure if you elaborated a tiny bit I may be more acquit to answer your question,” Stiles breaths out, shifting under Derek’s weight and effectively pressing his ass against Derek’s crotch. Which, oh. _Oh_.

“Oh, well I mean, oops.”

“Oops? _Oops_? You’ve scented half my clothes, use my soap and shampoo and rolled around in my bed and all you have to say is _oops_?” Derek hisses, his voice harsh but also husky as he presses Stiles harder into the mattress.

“I also may have jerked off wearing your leather jacket,” Derek growls low in his ear, Stiles doesn’t have to look to know the man’s eyes are glowing red.

“But if you keep this up I’m gonna end up doing a lot more than just rolling around in your bed. If you know what I mean,” Stiles replies instantly, his words half muttered due to the fact Derek has his head pinned down with his nose buried in the boy’s pale neck. Derek inhales deeply taking in the scent of arousal and excitement wavering off of the human pinned underneath him. He can smell himself mixed in to the boy’s scent, his wolf howling with the need to mark this boy as his own. Derek presses his hips flush against the boy’s ass, grinding down and hearing the soft moan leave the boy’s lip.

“You can-you know-like less clothing would be spectacular-“ Stiles gets out breathlessly, his cock harding up fully as Derek continues his slow grind.

“Up,” Derek demands not giving the younger boy much of a choice as he grabs him by the hips and pulls him up off the bed by his belt loops, pressing their bodies flush together.

“So how far do you-like just to make sure it’s clean I’m very much okay will you fucking me into next week so feel free to-“ Stiles starts to ramble on as Derek works on getting his belt off and his fly undo.

“Mine,” Derek growls in response, not really capable of real sentences at this point in time. He really just wants Stiles naked and under him already. His wolf thinks it would be best to just shred the offensive clothing covering the younger boy’s body.

“Yah? Gonna do that werewolf marking thing? That’s not gonna turn me right? I’ve talked to Scott a little abo-“

“Human. Mine.” Is all Derek says, the boy’s words not even registering in his mind as he pulls Stiles’ jeans and boxers down till they are pooled at his ankles, turning him around and lifting the boy up just to throw him on top of the unmade bed. Derek makes quick work of his own clothes, not caring when he rips his shirt in his haze to get it off.

“Wow, I mean I see you without a shirt almost everyday but this is like- _wow_ -has anyone ever told you your dick is like really perfect?” Stiles blurts out, his eyes blown wide as they trace over Derek’s bare body. Derek has enough sense left to roll his eyes as he climbs onto the bed, his large hands wrapping around Stiles’ ankles and pushing his legs up till the boy was spread out in front of him.

“Derek,” Stiles whispers his name as the man starts to ghost his lips over the boy’s inner thigh, his tongue poking out to taste the milky skin. Derek thinks his name sounds perfect coming from the boy’s mouth, he wants to hear him scream it.

“Smell like me,” Derek comments, his voice deep with lust as he scratches his beard against the sensitive skin. His wolf is singing right now, being able to touch and lick every inch of his boy now.

“You know what would really make me smell like you? If you kept doing that forever.”

Derek and his wolf think that’s a wonderful plan. Stiles always has the best plans. His mate is so smart.

“Why did you stop? We just went over this?” Stiles whines as Derek pulls back and away from Stiles quickly. Derek’s eyes are wide and his breathing is coming fast as he takes a step away from the bed. He doesn’t really know what to do, never knows what to do when it comes to Stiles. His mate. _His mate_. He’s so fucked, mates are forever, mates are scary. Mates mean Derek has something precious, something that can be ripped away from him, Derek doesn’t get to have nice things, he doesn’t get to have a mate. Derek shakes his head fast as Stiles climbs off the bed clumsy to make his way over to where Derek has backed himself against the wall.

“Hey sourwolf, I know that face; stop thinking so much. Nothing good comes from you over thinking.” Stiles states softly, slowly reaching his hands out to place his hands on Derek’s arms in a comforting gesture.

“Mate.” Derek whispers hoarsely, his eyes wide as they scan over Stiles’ face. The younger boy’s lip turns up into a small smirk, his eyes boring into Derek’s own.

“Well I was sure hoping so. I’ve been trying to get you to see it for months now.” Stiles chuckles, his eyes crinkling when Derek tilts his head to the side in confusion.

“You’re so blind sometimes I don’t know how you survived this long. I’ve been baiting you with the scenting and the sly comments and researching the fuck out of werewolf mating for like 6 months now. I love you Sourwolf, I’ve known I was your mate since you threatened to cut my fingers off for trying to pick out of the pack night potluck but still let me pick first, you let me feed you all the time. You consult me before your first beta. You let me lead the pack into battle, Der. I’ve got you whipped honestly.”

Derek-Derek’s mate is so smart. Stiles isn’t even a werewolf and saw all these things before Derek, the _Alpha_ , noticed them. Derek loves him quite a lot if he’s being honest with himself.

“Love you, sorry, stupid.” Derek says bluntly, his voice just over a mutter. Stiles gives him a warm smile and a small shake of his head.

“Not stupid, just a little blind.” Stiles chuckles as his hand reaches up to cup Derek’s cheek. Derek lets his eyes flutter shut and presses his cheek more firmly into Stiles’ warm palm.

“Mate,” Derek repeats, the word sounding more confident.

“Yes, I’m your mate. Are you going to bond with me now or just keep standing here?” Stiles asks, the smirk evident in his voice. Derek kisses Stiles’ wrist before nodding and reaching out to grab the younger boy by the hips pulling them flush together. Derek kisses the boy with everything he has, his hands tight around the other boy’s waist keeping them flushed against one another. His tongue is licking into Stiles’ mouth, moaning as his mate grabs a fist full of his hair and tries to bring them even closer together. Derek doesn’t care if he’s not allowed to have nice things, he’s going to claim this boy for himself.

“Bed, bed right now.” Stiles demands as he breaks away a few minutes later. His lips are glossy and red, his eyes blown with lust and his cock is rubbing against Derek’s perfectly. Derek thinks he’s the luckiest person in the world to have this beautiful boy as his mate.

“You’re useless sometimes I swear, I have to do everything myself.” Stiles huffs with a roll of his eyes when Derek still hasn’t moved. Stiles doesn’t give Derek any time to respond before he’s spinning them around and pushing Derek down onto his back in the middle of the bed, climbing on top of his a second later. Derek gives a grunt of approval because yes this was an amazing idea, Derek now has a lap full of naked Stiles and his wolf is demanding he be claimed already. He brings both hands up to grab Stiles’ ass firmly, groaning to himself as he does. He can’t wait to get in there, to feel how hot and tight his mate is for him. To watch him fall apart for Derek.

“Mmm, your alpha eyes are so hot, have I ever told you that? Especially when you’re looking at me like you want to eat me.” Stiles remarks cheekily, his hands running over the smooth skin of Derek’s chest. “Also really turned on by the werewolf strength, can’t wait to test the stamina because you would not believe the fantasies I’ve thought up.”

Derek gives a soft growl at his boy’s words, licking his lips as he grips the boy’s ass harder and drags Stiles’ cock against his own. He wants to know every little fantasy the boy has so he can make them come true. So he can please his mate anyway possible.

“Like what?” Derek is honestly shocked he can form words right now, is a little surprised he hasn’t shifted into his beta form with how little control he seems to have now that his boy is on top of him.

“Well, thought of you holding me up against the wall and fucking me or you holding me down, me sitting just like this but with your cock inside me instead, or- _oh fuck_ ,” Stiles cuts himself off as one of Derek’s fingers start to play with his hole, the other giving one more good squeeze to his ass before stretching out to pull open the drawer on the nightstand, coming back with a small bottle of lube.

“Use that a lot?” Stiles asks as Derek opens the cap, pouring some over his fingers as Stiles’ eyes move out to meet his own. Derek shakes his head, wanting to say something witty but only managing a few grunts and a low growl. Stiles doesn’t seem to mind his nonverbal response, a little too busy digging his nails into Derek’s chest as the man pressing a finger inside of him.

“Fuck, fuck this feels a hell of a lot better when you do it,” Stiles confesses breathlessly, Derek smirks devilishly at that, thinking about Stiles laying in his bed fingering himself to the thought of Derek being the one doing it to him.

“Don’t look so smug you ridiculous wolf,” Stiles huffs down at him, Derek doesn’t reply, just adds another finger and scissors them open quickly. He needed to be in the boy already.

“Christ you’re good at that, next time I’m gonna make you finger me till I come untouched.” Stiles informs him leaning his chest forward to suck a mark onto Derek’s peck. Derek growls in agreement, can’t wait to make the boy fall apart with just his fingers in him. But not right now, right now he needed to fuck the boy senseless. Derek adds a third finger and fucks them into the boy fast, Stiles’ teeth digging into his skin as he stretches him out.

“Need-need you in me now, right now, like yesterday if I’m being-”

Derek didn’t need to be told twice, pulling his fingers out of the boy and giving himself a quick once over before lining up with the boy’s hole and slamming in.

“Fuck!” Stiles shouts as the breath is knocked out of him, Derek’s hands, well claws, gripping the boy’s ass as he pounded into the boy’s tight heat. Derek snarls his fangs dropping down as Stiles clenches around him, the boy’s mouth dropped open as small moans of pleasure escape the boy.

“Not gonna last, god you feel so good can’t believe it took this long to get you inside me. We’re having a- _fuck_ -a long discussion about how I’m always-s _hit right there_ -always right and you should just- _fuck Derek_!” Stiles rambling is cut off with a loud moan when the man sinks his teeth into the boy’s neck, biting down hard to cement their bond as Derek comes inside his mate, his cock pressed right over Stiles’ prostate. Stiles gasps loudly before coming between their bodies, painting Derek’s chest with his come. Derek lets out a happy rumble into Stiles’ neck, licking over the bite lovingly as they come down from their high together.

“We are doing that again, several times, as soon as I can feel my legs again.”

Derek’s mate has the best ideas.


End file.
